MLP:FIM: Elements of Nothingness
by Rush the cat
Summary: after finding herself in a ruin ponyville, Twilight must find a way back home as a evil version of herself is seeking the elements of nothingness. can Twilight find a way back and can her friends stop her evil version? read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

deep within the forest, which was known as Everfree, a young dark blue female winged unicorn step in front of a large castle which was in ruins. She was hesitance at first but soon cast that away and entered the castle. As she walk in the old and collapsing hallway, a fade voice could be heard within the shadows. The young mare didn't listen to the voice as she continued down her path. As each step she took, the voice grew louder and louder, until it could finally be understood. The voice was calling out the young mare name and saying things like she will always be alone and no one cared for her. Along time ago, the mare would've believe this but now she knew this was false. Soon the young mare enter a old throne room and soon found what she was looking for. Standing in front of her was a broken and scatter armor. The same armor she once used but suddenly something happen. The armor started to leak s dark mist and soon the voice return as it took shape of a pony in shadows.

"...you finally return, Luna" smiled the shadow as it step forward "...we can be one again and destroy this pitiful world!".

Luna hover the armor in the air with her magic and with one strong thrust to the ground, she finally destroy the armor as it vanish into the darkness.

"I'll **NEVER **be part of you ever again!" spoke Luna as walk away from the spot where the armor once was "farewell...".

As Luna exited the castle, she could see the sun rising to the sky as the beautiful night she made, vanish and was replace with a beautiful golden sky but soon that sky vanish as the blue sky appeared once more. Luna could only smile at this beautiful day that her sister made but unknowing to her, so was her shadow as it gave off a dark aura.

Elements of Nothingness


	2. Chapter 1 Waking the Darkness

A/N:i don't own the ponies, hasbro and Faust does

Chapter 1 Waking the Darkness

it was very lively today in ponyville as the princess who rise the moon during the night, was visiting ponyville today. Just outside of Sugar Cube Corner, a large group of town folks was trying to see into the store in order to see their dearest ruler but was kept back as the royal guards block their paths. Within the store, everypony was enjoying the party while Luna was speaking to the group who saved her from the darkness that took her over.

"thank you" smiled Luna after she took a drink of her tea and continued to speak "thank you for saving me. I can never repay you for what you done. So please, ask me anything you want and i'll try to fulfill your wishes."

without hesitating for a second, Rainbow Dash flew in front of Luna and quickly blurted "I WANT TO JOIN THE WONDERBOLTS!" in a very loud tone which made everypony in the store turn to the small group.

"cool your jets, Dash!" order Applejack as she pulled Dash away from Luna face by grabbing her tail and quickly apologize for her friends manners.

Luna only smile as she said it was okay and quickly added "I'll contact the group owner and see if you can join, okay?".

Twilight and the others was exacting for Dash to go all fan girl crazy like what happen on Clouddale but to their surprise, Dash didn't as she shed a tear and thank Luna. Luna then turn to Rarity and ask for her wish.

"i always wanted to make a dress for your sister...so..." said Rarity as she started to flutter her eyelashes in hopes Luna will grant her wish.

Luna nodded but was a bit surprise as Rarity just shouted "YES!" in a unladylike way. Realizing what she did, Rarity quickly did damage control by saying "...ummm...thank you your highness." as she blush in embarrassment.

Luna then went on to ask the others for their wishes but only Pinkie was the one who wanted something.

"i want to see my mom and dad again!" said Pinkie as she hop around Luna and kept speaking "and see my sisters as well! Its been sooooooooooooo (gasp*not Pinkie but me :P*)ooooooooooo long since we been together!".

"...i understand" whisper Luna as she knew how it feels to miss a family for so long.

As nightfall came, everypony at the party left and headed home. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie will leave town in a few days as explained by Luna, who told them this before she left the store with Twilight. As Twilight and Luna walk down the dark sidewalk, they started to talk again as Luna brought up about paying them back for saving her.

"its okay princess! I don't need anything" smiled Twilight as she face Luna as they kept walking "i have my friends and that's the greatest reward I ever got but thank you anyway."

Luna was about to replied but until a dark roar shouted in anger, which scared both ponies. As they tried to find where the roar came from, Luna shadow stretch from its master and disappeared into Twilight shadow as Luna shadow return to normal. Suddenly, as fast it came, Twilight quickly thought of something. Almost like a voice told her too.

"...second thought, how about you send me the tomb about the four great temples of Equestria?" ask Twilight as she continued to walk with Luna.

Luna quickly remember about the tomb and quickly ask why, which Twilight simply answered with "research".

"...well I can't hand that tomb to anypony but I can bend the rules for you." said Luna as she give Twilight a smile before flying off to the night sky. Twilight was now all alone but some reason, she felt like she wasn't alone...like somepony was standing behind her and whispering something into her ear. It almost sounded like a "thank you".

The next few days later, Spike was caring for a sick Twilight as she fell ill after the party with Luna. Dash, Rarity and Pinkie wanted to stay in town, until she got better but Twilight quickly refuse and wanted them to go as planed. After they left on scheduled, Spike and Owlowiscious was trying to fix the library up as Twilight left it a mess after trying to find a cure for cold but in the end, she couldn't one and went to bed to sleep it off.

"...even when she sick, she can still make a mess!" said Spike as he pick up a few books.

"who?" replied Owlowiscious as he landed on his bench pole.

"Twilight, that's who!" answered Spike as he place some books into rightful place "who do you think I was talking about?".

The pet owl answered Spike after cleaning his feathers "who!".

Spike quickly turn to the owl and quickly spoke "Whooves? You mean that doctor who hangs with Derpy in that blue phone booth? I wasn't talking about him!".

Owlowiscious simply replied with a "who?".

"Dr. Whooves!".

"who?".

"Dr. Whooves! That's who!" shouted Spike in anger.

The owl didn't answered back which made Spike happy as he turn away from Owlowiscious but thats when the owl said "who?" again.

"OH! ITS ON YOU LITT-" shouted Spike as he face the owl but was quickly cut off as he heard Twilight.

"SSSSPPPPPIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEE!" shouted Twilight in anger as Spike and the owl fight woke her up from her sleep "DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!".

"sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" answered Spike as he started to clean the room even faster while Owlowiscious was helping Spike clean as he said "whowhowhowhowho!".

Twilight was able to find the strength to crack a smile as she heard Spike frustration with Owlowiscious and went back to sleep but as she slept peacefully in her bed, a dark aura appeared from the shadows and slowly reach Twilight. At that moment, it started to rain outside and with some thunder as today it was secluded by the higher ups in clouddale. Soon the dark aura strike as a flash thunder appeared at that moment.

Meanwhile in the great library of Celestia castle, Luna walk down between each row of book but couldn't find the tomb she was looking for.

"where is it?" whisper Luna as she check the last row of books in the history section .

"need help my dear sister?".

Luna quickly jump like a scare cat as she heard her sister voice from behind. As she slowly turn around, Celestia hug her little sister and whisper into her ear.

"what are you up too, my dearest sister?" ask Celestia in a very cold but yet somehow in a warm tone.

Luna was lost for words as her big sister gave her the glare(that rivals Fluttershy's stare) as she broke off the hug. The only thing Luna could say was "...I'M LOOKING FOR THE TOMB THAT HAS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE FOUR TEMPLES OF EQUESTRIA! DON'T BANISH ME TO THE MOON AGAIN!" cried Luna as she curl up in a ball. Celestia was surprise by this and quickly stroke her little sister mane.

"Luna, I would never do that to you(a second time). I was just wondering why you kept heading to the library these pass days. Nothing more, my dear sister." said Celestia as she help her little sister up from the floor "now, if its the tomb of the four temples you are seeking, then here."

Luna watch as Celestia summon the tomb from thin air with her magic and handed it over to her. The tomb cover had six ponies in white cloaks and in the middle was a other pony but so many years of being use, the middle cover was compete worn out.

"there my sister but remember this" said Celestia as her voice grew more serious as she kept speaking "**NEVER!** Let anypony use this tomb!".

"w-why is that, big s-sister?" ask Luna as she grew more scared of her sister serious tone.

Seeing and hearing her sister fear, Celestia spoke in a more warm and caring voice "its just that if the tomb falls in the wrong hooves, our world will be **DOOM!**".

Luna started to shake with fear as Celestia started to make spooky noise and scary faces but Celestia soon stop and laugh.

"i'm just kidding dear sister. Its the only copy left and I don't want to anger Ms. Book Marker. You know how that battleax is" explain Celestia as her and Luna walk to the exit of the library.

Before Celestia could leave with her sister, a very old voice quickly shouted her name. As Celestia turn around, she could see a old light brown unicorn who had a white long hair and a cutie mark of a book mark.

"oh! Hello ms. Marker. ho-" said Celestia before she was cut off as ms. Marker place a log book in her face.

Luna could see her big sister blushing bright red as she read the log. Why was she blushing?

"you still didn't return the book called "101 ways to please yourse-" said Ms. Marker before Celestia put her hoof in her mouth. As Celestia face her little sister, she could see Luna hiding behind the tomb while blushing. There was a very awkward moment for both sisters, so Luna broke the awkwardness by just leaving without saying a thing. Celestia quickly turn to Ms. Marker and there was flames in her eyes.

"so i'm a battleax!" shouted Ms. Marker.

"...oh you heard that..." replied Celestia as her anger faded and was replace with embarrassment.

Later at ponyville, Spike and Owlowiscous finally finish cleaning the library and both of them was resting on the steps of the stairway that leads to Twilight room. Before Spike could drink some needed water, he felt something coming...a letter but this letter was big...

BURP

puff

bang!

AAAAAHHHHH!

A very old looking book came from the puff of smoke and fell on Spike toes which made him scream in great pain. Owlowiscous just laugh at this funny moment but soon stop as Spike pick up the tomb and soon notice a note in the front page.

"what's this?" whisper Spike as he read the note as it says: "dear Twilight. Here the tomb that you wanted. I really hope this helps your research. By the way, what is your research? I hope you replied very soon. From Luna".

Spike almost drop the book as he realize this was from Luna herself. It was very and I do mean **VERY** rare to get a letter **and** something from her, since she doesn't really leave the castle, unless if its to rise the moon or visit the ones who saved her.

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Spike as he ran to her bedroom door and started to pound it as he yelled "LUNA SENT YOU A BOOK! SOMETHING ABOUT FOUR TEMPLES AN-".

Before Spike could finish that word, he was suddenly blasted back down stairs as Twilight door open with such fury. As Spike was getting up, Owlowiscous soon felt a dark feeling as he watch Twilight as she walk down the stairs and over to Spike. The pet owl knew something was wrong with his master...**VERY** wrong.

"Sorry if I woke you, Twilight but Lu-" explain Spike before he was cut off again as Twilight use her magic to choke Spike.

"Where is it?" demanded Twilight in a very cold voice as she increase the pressure on his throat even more.

Spike couldn't believe what was happening right now. He never knew that Twilight could get so mad before! Unable to speak, Spike pointed to the stand where Twilight always reads her books. Without saying a word, Twilight toss Spike to the wall and walk over to the stand and started reading.

"...i'm alright if you wanted to know..." whisper Spike as he stood up and walk over to Twilight.

The baby dragon could see very old writing and symbols as Twilight turn each page. The writing was in old Equestria language from days old but what really got Spike focus was the pictures. Five dark orbs as they surround a dark unicorn with red eyes. Above the unicorn head was a other orb but this orb was crack and releasing a dark mist from it. Spike was going to ask Twilight about this book but Twilight quickly slam the book shut and turn to him.

"Spike!" shouted Twilight in a dark voice.

"Y-YES!" replied Spike as Twilight evil glare scared him.

"Take a letter! NOW!".

With great speed, Spike got a feather pen and a scroll and started to write down what Twilight was saying as she walk over to the window and stare off as the rain got heavy.

Dear former teacher Celestia

I here by, quit as your faithful student. Hear my words you foolish princess! I will destroy your world and this time, no one will stop me since I was the one who killed your father and mother so many years ago. Yes, its I. Remember when we first met on that day? Outside of the Moon temple before you sealed us into that moon. I will force you to watch your prefect world as it burns to ashes. Don't worry, I'll end your suffering after your world is gone. Now, there a other reason why i'm sending you this letter! I'm giving you a chance to stop me. I'm heading to Everfree underground temple. Until we meet again, my old teacher.

From your unfaithful and former student, Twilight Sparkle

ps: say thank you to Luna for me. The tomb she gave me really did help a lot. She was always a foolish little mare. I also hope to see her again as well.

Spike was confuse and shock by this letter and didn't wanted to send it but Twilight control his body and against his will, she sent the letter. After the letter was sent, Twilight went to her closet and put on a black cloak that Zecora gave her a few weeks ago and walk outside.

"SPIKE!" shouted Twilight as she just stood there in the rain "LETS GO!".

Like a trained dog, Spike quickly went to her side and left to the forest. The forest known as Everfree.

It was pure dark. Nothing but darkness. No light, no sounds...nothing at all. Just nothing but darkness but soon a voice was heard within the darkness.

"Twilight...".

"huh?" whisper Twilight as she just appeared within the darkness "who there?".

Soon the darkness faded and Twilight soon found herself in ponyville...what's left of it. All the buildings are in ruins or complete destroy while the green grass is complete burned. As Twilight look up to the gray sky, she could see the sun and the moon are scatter across the sky.

"where am I?" thought Twilight to herself as she scan the area around her again "what happen here!".

"your within the darkness, Twilight Sparkle" called out a old female voice from behind.

As Twilight quickly turn around, she could see a mid-twenty female purple unicorn. This unicorn had a black mane and tail and was wearing a long black jacket, which you couldn't see her cutie mark.

"who are you!" demanded Twilight "...and what happen to ponyville?".

The unicorn spoke her name but some reason, Twilight couldn't hear it but she could hear what the unicorn said next as clear as day.

"you destroy this town and the whole world...there nothing left but the darkness".

End of ch1

a/n:yeah, ppl may skip this story because they think its a other evil elements plot. Even so, give this story a chance. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I like how it came out :P


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Near the forest of Everfree, a orange earth pony known as Applejack was running toward a large tree house as the rain started to get even more heavy. As she almost reach the house, the front door quickly open.

"Sorry i'm late, Flu-" said AJ before she was cut off as a group of chicken came flying out and hit her in the face.

As AJ blew away a few feathers from her nose, she soon heard her baby sister, Applebloom as started to call the chickens.

"scoot! Scootaloo!" called out Applebloom as she ran to the door but stop calling as she saw her big sister "Applejack!".

"hey little partner, what did all those chicken came from?" ask AJ as she search for any sign of them but couldn't find any of them.

Before the young filly could answer, the Pegasus known as Fluttershy came to the door and shouted each chicken name. Soon enough each chicken return and soon became frozen with fear as they stare into their master eyes...the stare!

"BACK TO YOUR CAGES!" said the Pegasus as she increase the power of the stare, which made the chickens take off with great speed, that it left behind a puff of smoke and a few feathers.

Applebloom was all amaze by The Stare Master and her powerful stare but AJ wasn't amaze at all...she was missing?

"big sis?" called out the little filly as her and Fluttershy search the area, until they found her...

"oh my..." whisper Fluttershy as she saw AJ in a chicken cage and shriving with fear with the other chickens.

Sometime later, AJ finally snap out of the stare command and was sitting at the table with Fluttershy and enjoying some tea as the two talk.

"i'm so sorry Applejack, I didn't mean to give you the stare as well..." spoke the Pegasus as she hid her face with her pink mane.

After drinking her tea, AJ quickly waved it off and said "its okay sugar cube. I know you didn't mean too but..." trail off AJ as she blush in embarrassment.

"don't worry, I won't tell anypony what happen" smiled Fluttershy as she remember that funny scene.

AJ sigh in relief and thank Fluttershy before her and Fluttershy notice something...it was quiet. AJ stood from her chair and walk over to the next and she quickly smiled as she saw her baby sister sleeping next to the fireplace. Fluttershy enter the room and smiled as well as she saw her pet bunny Angel, sleeping next to the small filly.

"well, I better take her home." explain AJ as she stroke her sister red mane and continued to speak "i was already late picking her up and I don't to bother you anymore, Fluttershy".

Fluttershy walk over to AJ and spoke as she turn to the window "your leaving in this weather?".

"...now you say it..." whisper AJ as she saw the raining getting more heavy than before "...i'll stay if you don't mind?".

"i don't mind AJ. Your my friend after all!" smiled Fluttershy before she was spook as a sound thunder roar across the sky "...please stay!" beg the Pegasus as she grab AJ front hooves and made puppies eyes.

"...i'll stay then" replied the earth pony as she calm her friend down.

Meanwhile within the forest, Twilight and Spike was walking on a very old pathway as the rain was getting heavy but not as heavy like outside of the forest. Spike was shriving with coldness as he walk behind Twilight, who was wearing a black cloak. The baby dragon wanted to ask her why he didn't had a cloak like hers but didn't as he remember that time in the library and just kept walking. The two walk on the path for a good half hour until Twilight felt something and stop in her tracks. Spike did the same and ask whats wrong but Twilight quickly yelled at him, which force Spike to shut up and just watch as Twilight was surround with a dark aura.

"RISE! NOW!" scream Twilight as she unleashed the dark aura into the ground.

Spike was confuse by this but soon he felt a powerful quake as the ground in front of them started to rise. The baby dragon watch in amazement while Twilight just laugh at the sight. What rose from the ground was a cave and its entrance was build like a snake. Without saying a word, Twilight entered the cave and vanish into the shadows. Spike wanted to stay behind, heck he wanted to run away but something force him to enter the cave...maybe he didn't want to leave Twilight all alone.

"...things I do for love..." whisper Spike as he vanish into the shadows.

At that time in Fluttershy living room where AJ was sleeping, a voice was calling her to wake up. AJ soon started to sweat as something appeared in her dream. Two eyes...two red eyes staring into her like daggers.

"HEY!" shouted the voice from before as the two red eyes vanish "WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!".

Suddenly, AJ found herself floating above the forest of Everfree and she soon spotted somepony and a dragon as they enter a cave.

"was that Spike and Twilight?" thought AJ before she found herself on top of a apple tree "what the hay! Where am I!" shouted AJ as she glare at the endless sea of tall apple trees.

"you finally heard my voice, partner. I was getting worried there".

AJ turn around and saw a female orange earth pony. This earth pony was wearing a old and worn out cowboy hat and a old fashion cowboy clothes. Her long and untied mane and tail was a dark brown color and her cutie mark couldn't be seen as the pants was hiding it.

"just who are you and where am I?" ask AJ.

"...your pulling my leg, right partner?" grin the cowgirl as she tip her hat up.

"i'm **NOT** joking here! Answer me!" shouted AJ in anger as she tip her hat forward and was ready for a fight.

The unknown pony just sigh in disappoint and was about to answer before a bright light cover the whole area.

"oh horseshoes! Look!" called out the unknown pony as AJ vanish into the light "stop Twilight! She going to release the element of lies! Hurr..." that was all AJ could hear before she woke up from her dream.

"what in Texas was that all about?" whisper AJ as she wipe away the sweat from her forehead but something caught her focus as she felt something on her neck. It was her necklace of honesty and it was glowing. Before she could question it, a unknown force pulled her out from Fluttershy sleeping bags and then toward outside. Suddenly, AJ notice somepony standing in the rain and staring into the forest. It was Fluttershy.

"don't you hear it, Applejack?" ask Fluttershy as she notice AJ next to her "...a whisper...a evil whisper coming from the forest...".

AJ shut her eyes and tried to block out the rain and the thunder as she focus on the forest and soon enough, she heard a whisper. As she focus even harder, she could make out the whisper. It was calling her name. Then within her mind, a evil glare appeared and scream out that she was a liar.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed AJ as she open her eyes and started to breath hard.

As the earth pony turn to Fluttershy, she notice she was missing. Not only that but AJ found herself within the forest and in front of her was a cave. Before she could question how she got here, her necklace started to glow even brighter. Some how, it was telling her to enter the cave, of which she did.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still in the rain as she continued to stare into the forest. At times, she could feel a evil pressure coming from within the ground and other times from the forest. Whatever she was feeling, it was getting stronger as time went on.

"...giggle at the ghostly..." whisper Fluttershy as she started to sing.

During that time in Canterlot, Rarity who was in Celestia castle, was walking back and fourth as she waited for the princess who rise the sun, to come out of the changing room. This was Rarity greatest moment in her career. If the princess hates her dress, then Rarity career goes down the drain as the word spreads of Celestia and her hated dress.

"WHATS TAKING HER SO LONG!" panic Rarity as she grab her little sister "MAYBE THE DRESS IS TOO SMALL!".

"calm down big sis!" shouted Sweetie Belle as she slap her sister in the face "The Rarity I know won't crack under pressure like this!".

Hearing her kind sister words, Rarity quickly calm down and hug her dearest little sister...but she started to freak out again as Sweetie Belle admitted she might of have got the fitting wrong. As Belle was trying to calm her sister down again, Luna enter the room and soon realize why her big sister was taking so long.

"calm down ms. Rarity. She always do this when trying on new dresses" explain Luna as she gave Rarity a very warm and caring smile, which melted away her worries.

"...t-thank you, princess Luna" bowed Rarity.

Before Luna could say anything, Celestia called out for Rarity as she was ready to tell her if she like it or not. Rarity lean forward as she waited for the princess answer. As Rarity and the others waited, a magic smoke appeared from outside and enter the changing room.

"...t-this is...t-this is..." said Celestia as she slowly open the door.

"YES!" ask Rarity as her eyes was filled with hope.

"HORRIBLE!" shouted Celestia as she slam the door open and was wearing a very, very beautiful dress that fits her very while she was holding a letter with her magic.

If anypony knows Rarity very well, they will know how she will react to this ill news. She faints...as Belle was trying to try to wake her sister, Celestia quickly handed Luna the letter, which in turn made Luna filled with fear.

"...t-this can't be...i destroy her...how!".

"you mean she was still **alive** and you didn't tell **ME**!" yelled Celestia in great anger as she heard her sister "why!".

Luna drop the letter and face away from her big sister and confess why she didn't tell her.

Flashback

it was a dark night as Luna flew above the clouds. As she pass heaven of clouds, she found herself in the endless sea of stars as she flew on. In front of her was the moon she came to know so well. It was like a second home to her. As she landed on the white dusty ground, she shut her eyes and waited for something...

"you came I see..." said a very old female voice from nowhere.

Luna open her eyes and standing in front of her was a cloak winged Pegasus. Before Luna could say something, she soon heard a whisper within in her mind. It soon grew louder and louder...it was calling her name...

"she calling you, young Luna" answered the Pegasus as she notice the voice as well "she still alive. You mustn't go alone!".

"...i must..." whisper Luna as she tried to block out the voice "...i must end this!".

Luna turn around to fly off but was surprise to see the Pegasus standing in her way.

"who are you and why did you call me here?" ask Luna as she step back a little in fear.

"...i'm no one anymore, just a relic from the past..." whisper the Pegasus as she stare off into the sea of stars "...i called you here in order to stop you from seeing her again...but it looks like your mind is set on seeing her...".

The Pegasus suddenly just vanish but her voice still could be heard as she made a warning "...if you fail to destroy her in her weaken form, then everything and everypony will turn to ashes from her darkness...".

Luna nodded as she took off to Everfree forest...where the voice was coming from.

End of flashback

"...i thought I could destroy her, since it was my fault what happen one thousand years ago and I didn't want to bother you or Twilight and her friends with this..." confess Luna as lower her head in shame "...i should be the only one to fix this...".

Suddenly, Luna felt a very warm wing on her back as it cover her. It was Celestia as she hug her sister.

"...you don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders my dearest sister..." smiled Celestia as she continued to speak "you have ponies to count on like me and Twilight and the others for help".

Hearing her big sister kind words made Luna cry a few tears. She should of have listen to the cloak Pegasus in the firest place but now...

"...i'm sorry what happen to Twilight...please forgive me big sister..." cried Luna as she couldn't look into her sister sad eyes as she read the letter again.

Upon hearing Twilight name, Rarity quickly stood up from the floor as Belle was flew off her sister body and landed in a tall box of clothing.

"what happen to Twilight my highness!".

Celestia quickly remembered that Rarity was here and was hesitating to answer one of Twilight good friends but soon found the strength.

"...sit down miss Rarity, this story is going to be long in order for you to understand..." said Celestia in very serious tone.

Rarity sat down and heard on as Celestia spoke while Luna help Belle out of the box that she was trap in.

Twilight couldn't understand and didn't want to understand, what this nameless unicorn said. She couldn't have destroy ponyville or the whole planet...can she? Sure she had unbelievable raw magic within her but she knew that was the element of magic power and not her. This was one of the things that race through her mind.

"your wrong, Twilight Sparkle!" shouted the female unicorn in anger "the raw power you hold is yours and yours alone!".

Twilight was about to question how did this nameless unicorn knew what she was thinking but the nameless unicorn horn started to glow as she use her magic. This magic the unicorn had was very powerful as it gave off a very strong aura. Before you knew it, millions of swords fell from the gray sky and crash around ponyville. As it stop raining, the unicorn once agin spoke as she vanish and reappeared on a undamaged roof of the town hall "the test will begin!".

"...test?" ask Twilight as she was confuse by this.

"across ponyville, one of these swords is your true self" explain the unicorn "when you find it, then we head to the underground temple in Neverfree forest."

Twilight was even more confuse by the unicorn explaining but she never quit on a test before, so she pick up a short sword with her magic and turn to the unicorn and simply said "this one?".

The unicorn just smile as she shouted "don't ask me!" that's when she pointed behind Twilight "ask her!".

Twilight turn around and quickly jump back as a white sword almost cut her head off. As she regroup, she could see a unicorn cover in a very black aura as it held its sword in its mouth. Its eyes was bright yellow and its mane and tail was long and sporting two strip colors, one white and the other was dark blue.

"what in Celestia name is that!" shouted Twilight to the nameless unicorn in fear and anger.

The nameless unicorn just said "fight it!" and watch as the dark unicorn swing its sword again. Twilight quickly rose her sword in order to block it but it didn't help at all. Her sword scatter and vanish as the dark unicorn blade made contact. Not want to be cut in half or lose a limb, Twilight quickly pick up two swords with her magic and swing it at the attacking unicorn. Both blades just broke apart as it made contact with the unicorn neck and shoulder and vanish like the first sword. Seeing this pattern, Twilight quickly ran off while summoning each sword to her as the dark unicorn gave chase and swing its sword at Twilight as it got closer. Each sword Twilight use to block the attack, was destroy like the others.

"...where is it!" thought Twilight as she kept running for her life "she said among these swords is the true me...the only sword to work against that thing!".

The nameless unicorn jump on the flagpole of the town hall and continuing to watch as Twilight tried to fight back with her magic but it didn't work and just ran off again.

"your magic won't work here, Twilight Sparkle..." whisper the unicorn as she look around the destroy ponyville and quickly saw small parts fading into a black mist "...hurry! We're running out of time!".

End of chapter2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight quickly duck inside a barrel and hope that the dark unicorn wouldn't find her. Soon she heard hooves steps and the noise of a sword being dragged on the ground as it got closer. Twilight close her eyes and prayed that thing will just move on, which in her luck it did. As the dark unicorn hooves steps vanish, Twilight let a tiny sigh and started to think. She has no idea how many swords she pick up during her escape from that thing but she guess it has to be around twenty-nine.

"twenty-nine useless swords...and it rained like what? A billion?" thought Twilight as she mess up her mane in frustration "i'm never going to find it while that thing is out there!".

Realizing this wasn't getting her nowhere, Twilight cleared her mind and started to think again. The only thing that went through her mind was only one thing and that was "what is my true self?". As she thought even more, a image was slowly fading into her mind...that's when it hit her!

"THE LIBRARY!" yelled Twilight as she got it but that's when a white sword slice the top of the barrel and revealed Twilight to the dark unicorn and the only thing she could say was "...hi...".

The nameless unicorn watch as Twilight dash from the dark unicorn as it cut in half the barrel and took chase again. Soon the nameless unicorn realize where Twilight was heading and quickly took off. As Twilight made a sharp turn, she could see her house in the distance and quickly smiled with joy but that smiled quickly vanish as the dark unicorn blasted right through a destroy building and block her path. Thinking on her hooves, she use her magic to disappeared and reappeared behind the unicorn.

"why didn't I did that before!" ask Twilight to herself in anger as she was getting trier of running and quickly teleported into her house.

Near her reading stand was a beautiful and golden sword as it was cover in a light, which was coming from a crack in the roof. As Twilight grab it with her mouth, the dark unicorn slice open the door and slowly walk inside. It was surprise to see Twilight holding the golden sword but it quickly charge at her. This time, Twilight didn't run, she just stood there and waited for her chance to strike as the dark unicorn got even closer as she saw her chance, she swung her sword.

Meanwhile, AJ was running for her life as a giant boulder was rolling behind her in great speed. As she ran, she step on a hidden switch and it active a storm of spike darts.

"OH HORSESHOES!" swear AJ as she dodge each darts while keeping her speed the same.

As she enter the exit hallway, the boulder came to a crashing stop as the doorway was too small for it to pass through. As AJ lean on the wall to catch her breath, she active a other trap. The floor under her vanish and was replace with a pit of snakes.

"SNAKES! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SNAKES!" cried AJ as took out her rope and swung it to a statue of a earth pony and it grab on to its neck.

As she climbed out of the pit, AJ collapse to the stone floor and tried to recover her strength but something quickly made her rise to her hooves and force her to walk down the tunnel. It was like somepony was helping her...thats when she heard the voice again.

"i'll take it from here, partner" said the familiar voice from under AJ "you just rest, your going to need it!".

"w-what th-" that was all AJ said as she didn't felt her legs anymore and was like she was being carried but she wasn't.

As minutes pass by, AJ finally ask the voice something as she felt rested and up to strength again "who are you?".

Within the darkness, AJ could hear a slight laughter then followed by a loud sigh. That's when AJ legs stop moving on their own and the voice spoke again "i reckon you could figure that out on your own but it looks like I was wrong...".

"what do you mean?" quickly replied AJ as she felt her legs returning and fearing the voice will vanish.

"my name is _ but I bet you can't hear it right?".

AJ did a quick nod and was hoping to hear the voice again but it didn't return...but a other voice took it place.

"...YOUR A LIAR!" scream the new voice as it roar across the tunnel and into AJ mind.

As AJ open her eyes, she found herself in ponyville again. Before she could question how she got here, Applebloom came to her side and started to push her to the large group of town folks as they gather in the town sqaure.

"Applebloom?" cried AJ as two large colts grab her and put her on the stage and next to her was a cage as it was cover with a large blanket.

Soon the pony folks started to cheer as AJ was giving a rock and was soon ask to remove the blanket from the cage. Having no real choice, AJ remove the blanket and soon saw a badly hurt unicorn but AJ couldn't make it out who it was as the unicorn was cover a black shadow. Then that's when it happen, the unicorn was hit with a storm of rocks. Realizing it was coming from the town folks and even Applebloom, she quickly stop them.

"STOP!" yelled AJ at the top of her lungs "WHAT IN APPLE PIE ARE YOU PONIES DOING!".

Then that's when the unicorn called out for AJ "...A-Applejack...please tell...them the truth!".

AJ turn to the cage and she could sworn she know that voice but couldn't place her hat on it from who it belong to "...w-what do you mean?" replied AJ as she got closer to the cage.

"...tell them you and the others was the ones who ran off and caused the princess her sickness...please..." cried the unicorn as it grab on to AJ shoulders.

Before AJ could answer the unicorn, the town folks soon turn into evil shadows and asking if the unicorn was telling the truth or not?. That's when something took over body and spoke in her place.

"she just lying! Don't believe a word from that dirty snake!" said AJ as she toss the rock that she was holding and it hit the unicorn right in the forehead.

That's when the shadows started to laugh and cheer as they threw even more rocks. AJ quickly got control of her body as she saw who the shadow unicorn was as the unicorn was cover in blood.

"TWILIGHT!" screamed AJ as she started to freak out and cry at the same time.

"...w-why...aren't we friends..." whisper Twilight as she shed a bloody tear.

AJ could only scream at the top of her lungs as she just sat there...within the darkness as it consume her.

Twilight was toss to the wall as her golden sword was destroy after it made contact with the dark unicorn. Before she could move, the unicorn pointed its blade in front of Twilight face and smiled.

"...b-but I thought I was right..." cried Twilight as she shake with fear.

Then that's when the nameless unicorn appeared next to Twilight and spoke "you thought wrong, you foolish filly!".

Suddenly, almost like time slowed down as the dark unicorn swung its sword at Twilight, the nameless unicorn started to speak again but with fear in her voice "please! Think before its too late!".

Twilight quickly tried to figure out what made her as the white sword slowly reach her neck. As she thought hard, everything she liked went through her mind but nothing else beset books pop into her mind...until something appeared into her mind...five ponies pop into her thoughts...

"MY FRIENDS!" shouted Twilight as her element of magic crown appeared and covered her with a bright purple aura.

Seeing this, the nameless unicorn smiled with pride and joy as she watch as something came fourth from Twilight's heart. It was a hilt.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Twilight as she pulled out a rusted long sword from within her heart with her magic and unleashed a rainbow wave attack as she yelled "YUUJON WAVE!".

The dark unicorn was able to block the wave somehow and was toss across the room and even blasted right through the wall of the library and into the street. As Twilight's crown vanish, a dark voice called out her name as she stood up. The purple unicorn froze with great shock and confusing as she stare the one who called out her name...standing in the street as its dark aura vanish, was Twilight herself but her purple coat was white as snow and her eyes was yellow like a wild cat.

"next time, I won't lose!" smiled the white Twilight as she just vanish into thin air "Count on it!".

As her shock and confusing finally pass, Twilight quickly turn to the nameless unicorn and started to ask a whole bunch of questions like where is she, how did she do that attack with the sword, who or what was that thing just now and so on. That's when the nameless unicorn just cover Twilight mouth and sigh as she was getting sick of all of the question and just answered with "later!". Hearing this, Twilight started to talk in anger but it was all block out as the nameless unicorn kept her hoof on Twilight mouth. As Twilight finally calm down, the nameless unicorn remove her hoof and spoke "we better get going to Neverfree forest, before this town is consume...".

"consume?" simply said Twilight as she tip her head to the side.

The nameless unicorn put her hoof on Twilight shoulder and both of them disappeared and reappeared near the entrance of the forest. That's when Twilight could see a dark mist covering the ruin ponyville.

"this mist won't stop until everything is consume by it" explained the nameless unicorn as she push Twilight into the forest and kept speaking "if you fail to active the temple of Neverfree before the mist reach it, then say goodbye of ever returning home, Twilight Sparkle".

"WHAT!" shouted Twilight in fear as she heard the unicorn.

"you heard me, Twilight Sparkle" said the unicorn in a cold tone.

A few minutes pass and Twilight was examining the rusty sword that came from heart and notice something on the hilt guard of the blade. It was her cutie mark but it was completely covered in rusty. Seeing this as she walk behind Twilight, the unicorn finally explained something to her.

"that sword your holding with your magic, is the key of getting you home but as you can see from its pitiful look, it can't do nothing right now." spoke the unicorn as she handed a brown sheathe to Twilight.

"...so that's why we're heading to the temple then?" questioned Twilight as she place the blade inside the sheathe and place it on her back.

"yes but also to reactive the temple. If you reactive the temple, then the mist will be push back".

"what is this mist?" ask Twilight as she remember the ruin ponyville being covered in it "...and what did you mean back there, how or why did I destroy the whole world?".

Twilight waited for a answer from her but she never got one as the unicorn just kept walking. As they walk through the forest, Twilight could hear whispers of different voices but what scared her the most was one of the voices...it was her voice.

"don't be afraid, Twilight Sparkle" answered the unicorn as she turn to her "they won't hurt you".

With no other reason, Twilight believed her and kept walking but a little faster as she wanted to leave this forest as quick as she can. Soon enough, they found a cave and the nameless unicorn explained its the entrance of the temple and both enter it. Twilight didn't know how long it took to reach the heart of the temple but they finally arrived. The heart of the temple was a very wide and huge chamber with a large door on the other side of the room. The door had a symbol of some kind within the middle and symbols of trees surround it. As Twilight step forward, a dark aura appeared in front of the door.

The blood...the look in her eyes...it didn't left AJ mind as she lay there, in the endless dark void as the image of Twilight burned into mind. So much race through AJ mind that she felt something...she was smiling...she was going insane. Soon she started to laugh as her sane side was burning away into the darkness...until she heard a voice.

"snap out of it partner!" order the voice as a bright light covered the void "your strong enough not to lose your mind! I should know...".

hearing the voice as the light blinded her, AJ return to her normal self and found herself in a wide and large chamber. It was the heart of the temple and across from her was Spike and a cloaked unicorn which she knew it was Twilight. AJ could see as Twilight was using her magic to break open a large door while Spike look on. As AJ called out for Spike and Twilight, a powerful dark and angry aura unleashed from Twilight. This dark aura was very strong that it started to shake the ground. AJ watch as Twilight turn around and was now facing her but was still using her magic to open the door.

"so you came then, liar!" spoke Twilight in great anger "you come to die first, I take it?".

Just by seeing Twilight, AJ soon felt great fear as it attack her body. Every inch of her was shaking like if there was a earthquake going on.

"what's a matter, liar?" tease Twilight as she return facing the door while Spike ran over to AJ "are you a afraid of me? Well good because you and the rest of my former friends are going to pay...".

Finally as Twilight face away from her, the fear quickly vanish and AJ was able to speak again "what do you mean former friends and what are you doing down here?" ask AJ as Twilight almost broke through the door.

"i'm going to burn this world into ashes but first I need the others to do this!" laugh Twilight in a evil way.

Just before the door gave way to Twilight magic, a cowboy rope just tie around Twilight neck and pulled her away from the door. As Twilight hit the floor, her magic on the door vanish as she lost focus on it. Before she could get up, AJ quickly push her down with one leg and spoke "look sugar cube, I don't know what's wrong with you but if your going to hurt everypony then i'm going to stop you!".

Twilight tried to use her magic to get AJ off but AJ element necklace was protecting her.

"...your lucky i'm not at full power, you liar!" snorted Twilight as she look away.

Hearing this and word liar again, AJ tip her hat back in confusing and ask why Twilight keep calling her that and what did she mean, not at full power?

"...you saw it didn't you? How you and the town folks threw rocks at me! You lie to them!" shouted Twilight as red tears ran down her cheeks "YOU AND THE OTHERS SAID I WAS YOUR FRIEND! BUT YOU AND THE OTHER LEFT ME!" shouted Twilight as her anger grew "...left me to suffer...all alone..." whisper Twilight as she dig her face into the ground.

AJ remember the event but it wasn't real...was it? While Spike was confuse from the start of this. Before AJ or Spike could ask a question, the broken door that Twilight was breaking through, started to be bang on, almost like something was pounding it. Hearing the bangs, Twilight quickly rise her face from the ground and smiled as the door finally gave in. As the door hit the ground, a dark mist came shooting out and covered the ground. Before AJ could react to, a black lasso soar out of the room where the door once stood and grab her by the neck and soon blasted her with a black lighting bolt and then toss her across the room and into the wall. As AJ slide down the wall, a figure walk out of the other room and help Twilight up and threw away the rope that AJ use to tie her. Spike was lost for words as he this figure as it walk pass him and over to AJ. As AJ open her eyes, she was shock to see herself. This version of herself had a black mane and red eyes.

"hello sour cube" smiled the black mane AJ.

The dark aura slowly form into Twilight herself but covered in blood as the real Twilight look on. The blood Twilight rise her head and was now face to face with Twilight. Twilight could see the pain of sadness and hate in the blood Twilight.

"...don't active the temple!" begged the blood Twilight as she started to cry blood than tears from her hurt eyes "please! I beg of you!".

Twilight turn to the nameless unicorn for help but she couldn't be found anywhere. So Twilight face her blood cover self and answered her "...s-sorry but I most. If I don't then I can't go home".

"...but you'll just bring more pain to me..." cried the blood Twilight as she summon a freaking huge sword from the floor "...so I can't allow you to do so!".

Twilight quickly drew her sword as her fake self swung its sword. Both blades made contact and sparks soar from the clash. Twilight was surprise to see her rusty sword didn't scatter apart from being hit by that huge sword or how she pushing back the huge sword.

"your sword is a part of you" answered the nameless unicorn within Twilight mind "as long as your heart is true and believe in the magic of friendship then it will never let you done."

"thanks for the head up...oh by the way, where are you anyway!" shouted Twilight in anger as she broke the sword lock and did a dodge roll to the left as the blood Twilight swung her sword again.

"if your asking for help...then call my name. Its _" explained the nameless unicorn.

Again, Twilight couldn't hear the nameless unicorn name and just kept fighting her fake self. Seeing that Twilight still couldn't hear her name, the nameless unicorn just sigh in disappointment. As Twilight dodge again as her fake self did a jump slash, she charge at her fake self and was able to cut her on the face. As her fake self step back in pain, Twilight did a follow up slash by cutting her fake self right arm and the lower part of her body. Twilight was suddenly surprise to see not blood but black mist as it shoot out of the fake Twilight wounds.

Meanwhile, AJ was buck in the face by her evil self and crash into a other wall. As she stood up, a black lasso grab her neck again and was toss into the air again.

"hope your ready sour cube!" tease the evil AJ as she spun the real AJ around and around and blasting the lasso with black lighting.

AJ couldn't do anything to stop this attack and was helpless. The evil AJ stop sending the black lighting and started to rise AJ to the ceiling of the chamber, until AJ started to be drag on the ceiling in a large circle. This didn't last long as she was toss and slam into the ground below. As she tried to get free, the evil AJ started to slam her to the ground, over and over again. Finally, the evil AJ stop and toss AJ into a wall again but with so much force that AJ became stuck in the wall. As she tried to get out of the wall, two strong hooves crash into her, as the evil AJ started to buck her four times and then pulled her out and toss her to the floor. AJ was beyond badly hurt as her whole body was broken and covered in blood. Noticing that her hat was next to her since it fell off during her little ride in the air, she slowly reach for it but was quickly denied as the evil AJ stomp on her hoof. Seeing AJ scream in great pain, Spike quickly face Twilight and beg her to stop this but he could see her in great pain as she was holding her head.

The blood Twilight started to swing her huge sword like a madcolt and the only thing that the real Twilight could do was just block it. Each clash that the blades made when they made contact unleashed colorful sparks. Twilight started to feel worn out and didn't want to drag out this fight any longer, so she push back her fake self and unleashed the attack she did back in the ruin ponyville.

"Yuujou wave!" shouted Twilight as she sent the rainbow wave at the blood cover Twilight.

The rainbow wave hit and drag the fake Twilight as she block it but her sword scatter a part and she was drag into the large door and she just fell to the ground. The real Twilight fell to her knees as the attack she unleashed drain her strength.

"...never...trust your f-friends..." whisper the fake Twilight as she faded away into thin air.

Twilight rose as the large open and a warm light covered her and the whole room. Outside of the forest, the symbol of honesty appeared. As the light faded, Twilight could see her rusty sword less rusty and a glowing star on the sword hilt while the other four star lay dark and rusted.

"you done well, Twilight Sparkle" said the nameless unicorn as she reappeared next to her.

Twilight quickly turn to her and slam her sword into ground and shouted "i thought you said, if I reactive the temple, the sword will recover? Its still rusted!".

"...i was hoping this temple will fully recover it but it looks we need to head to the other temples as well" explained the unicorn as she walk awau.

But Twilight quickly block her path and shouted in anger as she said "we're not leaving until you tell me what's going on and how I got here!".

"...fine, I will explain everything I know...".

Spike was freaking out as Twilight just fainted for no real reason and was trying to wake her. Hearing all the fuss, the evil AJ shouted to him that she was coming but first she needed to finish up here.

"this will be a lot funner if you put up a good fight, sour cube but its time to end this!" said the evil AJ as she rose her front leg and was about crash AJ head in but something happen...

AJ open her good eye and she could see everything was moving slowly. Then that's when she heard the voice again.

"hurry! Call my name!" order the voice as time started to move faster "i can't slow down time for much longer!".

AJ shut her eye and soon found herself back in the sea of large apple trees. Standing in front of her was the mare from before. She was calling out her name but AJ couldn't hear her...until she heard Twilight voice as she whisper her name while she was still pass out. Finally, AJ heard the brown mane mare name.

As time return to normal speed, AJ quickly opened her eyes and powerful red aura blasted the evil AJ off and across the room. As she recover, she could see AJ stand up and shout "element release!". The red aura sent out a powerful blinded light and as it faded, AJ pick up her and put it on as she was wearing a cowboy outfit and on her side was a rope/whip weapon and the hilt it had was a apple diamond.

"Shoujiki!" grin AJ as she tip her hat forward.

The evil AJ tip her hat forward and grin as well "i reckon this fight is going to be fun after all, right sour cube?".

"you bet, you dirty snake imposter!" snorted AJ as she spit and drew her rope.

Evil AJ drew her rope too and both ponies stare each other down and waited for one of them to make a move. Finally, both of them attack at the same time by whipping their ropes at each other. Both ropes clash at each other and gave off powerful shock wave as they made contact. Suddenly, AJ rope got pass the black rope and whip the evil AJ in the face. As she screamed in pain, a black mist shot out of the wound but it quickly faded as the wound healed. Now fire in her eyes, the evil AJ filled her rope with very powerful dark energy. Seeing this, AJ did the same but her rope was filled with white energy. As both ropes was max with energy, both ponies unleashed it at each other as they swung their weapon. Both ropes clash at each other and created a large explosion which made the chamber collapse on to it self.

Somewhere in Everfree forest, a bright flash appeared and three figures fell to the ground. It was Evil AJ, Spike and Twilight.

"w-what just happen?" ask Spike as he rub his butt.

"i reckon it was me" said Evil AJ as she pointed to Twilight who was still pass out.

Spike was confuse why this AJ would say "me" as she pointed to Twilight but that didn't matter right, what matter was if Twilight was okay?

"we'll be fine, sour cube" explain AJ as she watch as Spike was trying to wake Twilight "but this is your chance to leave you know".

Spike quickly turn to evil AJ and had tears in his eyes as he spoke "i can't leave her! I would never forgive myself, Applejack!".

"hold on, cry baby! My name is Kcajelppa, got it!" snorted KE in anger.

"Kca...what? Is that even a real name?" thought Spike as he turn to Twilight and hope she wakes up soon "...please Twilight, what's wrong with you?".

Within the entrance of the cave of the temple, a cloak figure came walking out and was carrying a knock out Applejack as the rain finally stop.

End of chapter 3

a/n:yeah ended AJ battle quick since I felt I was dragging this chapter out to long. Anyway, next chapter I reveal the plot...well only through what Celestia and the nameless unicorn know. Hope you enjoy this chapter...now off to write my sonic fic!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Above a sea of clouds, two white male Pegasus soldiers was pulling a small carriage as they flew across the blue sky. Within the carriage was Rarity, her little sister and a black male Pegasus soldier with a brown mane. The soldier was in deep thought after hearing Rarity story. Finally, the soldier spoke as he turn to the window.

"...can you explain this again?" ask the soldier as he was still confuse by the whole thing "...its just this...its weird...".

Rarity nodded and she clear her throat before she explained again "like I said, Mr. Hyperion...".

"hold on" said Hyperion as he cut her off "just call me Hyperion".

With that said, Rarity continued what Celestia and Luna told her...

flashback

1000 years ago

it was a dark and cold night as a young Celestia was getting ready to rise the sun when morning came as she stood outside of the castle. She look up to the sky and was amazed by her little sister beautiful night. The star was very bright tonight and so was the moon as it slowly pass the night sky. A few hours pass and Celestia notice something about the moon and the stars. They was still in the same spot from before. Celestia open her wings and took off to find her little sister.

Meanwhile, Luna was standing in front of a large temple which was known as the moon temple. Sitting on top of the temple was a large steel box and place around it was paper seals.

"destroy the seal..." whisper a dark voice as Luna walk up to the steps of the temple "...we'll make your kingdom love your night...".

Luna stop before walking up the steps and wonder if this was right? Not lowering the moon and stepping hoof on a forbidden temple. Before she can think again, the left side of her face became black and her left eye grew red. Soon that half of her face spoke "nonsense! What your doing is right! Nopony cared for you like I do!".

"...i guess..." replied Luna in sadness.

"remember the day when you found me?" ask the other side.

Luna remember that day. She was going to move the moon like always but on this night, when she landed on the moon, she found a black orb. This orb was leaking a black mist and there was a symbol...but Luna couldn't remember what it look like. As she pick up the orb with her magic, the orb form into a ball of black mist and shot into Luna body. Luna didn't feel any pain or anything but there was a voice. Since that day, the voice been telling Luna that nopony or even her big sister didn't care for her or her beautiful night.

"...yes, I remember..." whisper Luna as she started to climb the steps again "...your the one who loves my wonderful night...".

"...yes and soon everypony will, when you set me free..." smiled the other half as Luna almost reach the top.

Before she could reach the top, her big sister landed in front of her and had a upset look as she spoke "why aren't you moving the night, my dear sister?".

Luna didn't look into her sister eyes as she answered her "...My night will stay forever in the sky, so everypony will love and worship my night, like how they love and worship your beautiful day!".

"what are you saying, my sister?" ask Celestia "everypony love your nig-".

"LIES!" screamed Luna as a dark aura covered her "NOPONY CARES FOR MY NIGHT! NOT EVEN YOU MY BIG SISTER!".

Celestia was surprise by this outburst and this evil aura as it cover her little sister. Before she could speak again, Celestia was pick up by Luna magic and was toss out of her way. Celestia was able to recover in mid-air and return to Luna and block her path again.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" shouted Celestia in great anger as she cover Luna with her magic.

Luna couldn't move as Celestia started to bring her back down from the temple. As she tried to get free, the dark voice spoke to her once again "...call out my name...".

Luna quickly open her eyes and shouted out the voice name but Celestia couldn't hear it as a loud explosion rock from Luna as she broke Celestia magic grip on her. As Celestia open her eyes, she found herself staring into a dark and evil looking mare.

"who are you and where my little sister?" demanded Celestia as she glare at the evil looking mare.

The mare just laugh and grab Celestia with her magic and started to crush her as she spoke her name "my name is Nightmare Moon and I'm your little sister."

Celestia couldn't believe this! How could this thing be her sister? Before she could ask this question to Nightmare Moon, her element of magic crown appeared on her head and blasted a rainbow wave at Nightmare. Nightmare was able to block it but she lost her focus on Celestia which broke the magic hold on her. Suddenly, all five orbs of the elements of Harmony appeared around Nightmare and pin her with a rainbow light. Celestia step forward to her sister but quickly step back as Nightmare unleashed a powerful magic storm. Lighting bolts rage around Nightmare and damage everything. Celestia called out her sister name, so she can stop this storm but Nightmare just laugh.

"please dear sister!" cried Celestia as her crown protected her from the lighting bolts "stop this storm!".

"why should I?" ask Nightmare as she grin at Celestia "i'm going to burn this so called perfect world to the ground and destroy everypony that hurt me, like you my old teacher...".

"teacher?" whisper Celestia as she heard Nightmare "what do you mean, teacher?".

"STOP PLAYING DUMB!" screamed Nightmare as her magic rage even more "YOU AND MY SO CALLED FRIENDS, LEFT ME ALL ALONE AND DESTROY MY LIFE!".

Celestia was complete confuse by this and couldn't answer. She believe Luna or now known as Nightmare, has gone crazy or something. Even if this was her sister, she needed to stop her at all cost as Luna magic storm was getting more powerful and started to cover the night sky but she couldn't kill her own sister...

"WHEN I FIND THE REST OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST" scream Nightmare as she started to get free from rainbow light.

Seeing this, Celestia quickly thought on her hoofs and spotted the moon. A idea came into her mind and she quickly gather all her magic into her horn and pointed it to the moon. Nightmare saw this and quickly tried to get free but it was too late. Celestia and with the power of the elements of harmony, blasted a rainbow beam at Nightmare and she slowly started to fade away as a shadow appeared on the moon surface.

"...i'll be back..." smiled Nightmare as she almost disappeared "...pray and hope I'll never escape, my old teacher...because if I do..." said Nightmare as she finally disappeared.

End of flashback

"after that, Celestia went and did some research on the moon temple and found that her dead father and mother sealed away a great evil into five temples across our land. This thing that infected Luna was the sixth evil. Celestia believe if this evil recover its missing parts, it might destroy the whole world." explained Rarity.

Hyperion understood everything that Rarity said and even about the letter that Twilight sent but it still didn't make any sense. Why did this thing called Celestia a teacher and why send a message to warn the princess about what it was doing after infecting Twilight. So many questions but no answers to them...but there was one thing that still bother him.

"okay, I understand everything now but there only one thing I don't get..." said Hyperion after sighing.

"what?" simple ask Rarity.

"shouldn't there be more soldiers with you? Sure, i'm the best in my squad but if this thing has this much power, shouldn't you have more help?" ask Hyperion as he rose one eyebrow.

Hyperion was surprise to see Rarity as she started to laugh. As she finally stop, she answer his question "oh honey! My friends and I can handle this mess. Remember, my friends and I are the holders of the elements of Harmony".

Hyperion was about to say something, until Sweetie Belle cut him off and shouted that they're back. Back home in ponyville.

Meanwhile, Twilight was shock to find this world she found herself in, was her own mind. What more shocking was what the nameless unicorn said after that.

"so your saying, that your the element of magic it self?" ask Twilight, in order to make sure she heard right.

"yes" simple said the nameless unicorn.

"so, my mind is-".

"well our mind, since I am part of you after all" added the unicorn after she cut off Twilight.

"so, **our **mind is being take over by some kind of evil?".

"yes. The other versions of myself, fought this evil before and seal it away but somehow...".

"its free again and it took over my...i mean our body" said Twilight as she finish the unicorn sentence.

The unicorn and Twilight stood from the floor and started to head for exit as they continued to talk.

"these temples, what are they anyway?" ask Twilight.

"the five temples is what keep our powers in check. This evil deactivated the temples and now our inner world is falling apart as our power rage on. If we don't stop this, everything that is us, will disappear into the mist of this darkness" explained the unicorn as her and Twilight exited the temple and found themselves back in the forest of Neverfree.

Twilight soon heard the voice from before within the forest and quickly felt scared again but the nameless unicorn ease her fear by explaining this forest was where her secrets are kept. After calming down, Twilight had to ask one more thing.

"back inside of the temple, that version of me that attack me...what was it?".

The unicorn rub her chin for a few seconds and answer Twilight question "to tell you the truth, I have no idea but I did sense it was a part of you in someway...".

A little upset by this answer, Twilight ask a other and final question "why can't I hear your name?".

"its very simple..." said the unicorn as she summon her magic "...your just deaf" smiled the unicorn as her and Twilight vanish in a bright flash.

"...hey!".

"HEY! WAKE UP!".

"...not now Applebloom...i'm too tired..." whisper AJ as she turn on her side.

"Applebloom?" said the tiny voice in surprise "i'm nothing like our little sister!" replied the tiny voice in anger.

AJ didn't hear this as she return sleeping but she quickly woke up as she felt a strong kick to her nose.

"WHAT THE HAY!" shouted AJ as she hold her nose "WHO JUST KICK ME!".

Suddenly, AJ found herself in a old looking house. The place had seen better days from what AJ could see. Before she could get out of bed, a tiny face of a brown mane earth pony who was wearing a cowboy hat, pop in front of her eyes.

"that was me, partner!" smiled the tiny pony "happy to se-whoa!" shouted the pony as AJ scream and fell out of bed.

The tiny pony was able to hold on to AJ head as they hit the floor and sigh as AJ was rubbing her back.

"what's in appleseed is wrong with you girl?" ask the pony as she hop off of AJ head and landed on the bed "its like you never saw a pony before".

"what are you talking about? I never seen a tiny pony like you before, Shoujiki" said AJ as she stare at the tiny pony "who are you?".

The tiny pony just sigh and said "what are you talking about? You just said my name" pointed out the pony as she tip her hat forward and tried to go to sleep.

"huh? I never said..." that was all AJ said before she realize, this tiny pony was right "your Shoujiki...the same one who kept calling me...".

"BINGO!" shouted Shoujiki as she tip her upward.

"who or what are you?" ask AJ as Shoujiki jump back on to her head.

"I'm you in a way..." said Shoujiki as she started to explained to AJ about everything that the nameless unicorn told Twilight, about how she is the element of honesty it self and the sea of apple trees was AJ inner world.

"i reckon it must be true but why are you so small?" ask AJ.

Shoujiki jump from AJ head and landed on a table that was near by and pointed to the chair. On the head of the chair was a red rope and the end of the rope on both sides was green.

"since you called my name and did the element release...".

"what now?" spoke AJ in confusing.

"element release is when you use my full power. Anyway, since you use the element release, I took form but as this rope. See, this tiny body is just a avatar, while the rope is my connection to the outside world and...".

"...and your real body is back in my head or something?" added AJ as she believe she got what Shoujiki was trying to say.

"eeyup!" smiled Shoujiki.

"i see your up, dears" said a old voice from the doorway of this room. AJ and Shoujiki turn to where the voice came from and spotted a cloak Pegasus as she brought some apples for both girls.

During this time, KcajElppa or KE for short, was carrying the pass out Twilight on her back while Spike look on from behind. The baby the dragon could see Twilight as she started to cry in her sleep. Spike could only wonder what she was dreaming...

deep within the forest of Everfree, a purple female unicorn who was cover in open cuts and blood as it ooze out of the wounds, was running as fast as her legs could take her. Not to far from behind her was a bright red and orange lights. Soon voices could be heard as the lights got closer to the unicorn. Feeling worn out and badly hurt, the unicorn couldn't run anymore and hide inside a tree log. As she hide there, the lights that was chasing her, soon turn into fire. It was torches and holding them was a few ponies from Ponyville and leading them was their new mayor, Applejack.

"hurry up, you slow pokes!" order AJ as she stop in front of the tree log "we're losing that dirty snake!".

The unicorn soon heard the town folks as they stop in front of AJ and ask what direction their target went.

"she haven't gone far, since she badly hurt and stuff" explained AJ "i want two groups to spit up and look for her!".

Soon the large group of town folks became two small groups and took off to find Twilight. AJ stayed behind in order to rest but soon heard a noise within the tree log that Twilight was hiding in and grin evilly as she spoke "trap like a **RAT**!".

Twilight place her hooves on her eyes and prayed that AJ won't find her because she couldn't handle a other event that happen a few hours ago...being hit by a storm of rocks as they been thrown by the town folks...and some by her so called friends...

"please..." cried Twilight as she whisper "...it wasn't my fault...".

End of chapter 4

a/n: so the plot is slowly being reveal now. I really hope you like this chapter. The next one is a little more dark...

a/n2:some reason the tab aren't showing up. sorry but its not showing up when i edit it.


	6. Chapter 5

a/n:WRITER BLOCK NEAR THE END! X_X sorry if its too short or something. the next one will be longer.

Chapter 5

It was a strong down pour as it started to rain in Everfree forest. The wild animals dash for cover but they wasn't running because of the rain, no, it was because of the one sided fight that was happening within the forest.

"P-please..." cried Twilight, who was badly beating up, was trying to crawl away from AJ but couldn't as AJ stomp on to Twilight dirty tail.

"SHUT UP!" shouted AJ as she punch Twilight in the face "I'm tried of your whining!" AJ bit on Twilight's tail and started to drag her back to Ponyville.

It was quiet as AJ drag Twilight back. The only sound was the rain as it hit the ground and trees. AJ turn her head and she could see Twilight on her side. The rain wash away the dirt and blood from her coat and her wounds can clearly be seen on her. AJ quickly face away as Twilight spoke.

"...w-why?" whispered Twilight as tears ran down her cheeks "...why you and the others lied to everypony?" Twilight rose her head and she found a hoof in the face as AJ kick her.

"Just shut up already!" mumbled AJ as she continued to pull Twilight "No pony won't even believe you!" snorted AJ as she kick Twilight on her flank.

As they continued to Ponyville, Twilight close her eyes and shed a tear. On Twilight's cutie mark, the right top white star became black and was releasing a tiny steam of black smoke.

"...She a liar..." whispered a voice in Twilight mind "...She was never honest...".

Twilight opened her eyes and a glow of purple but yet a tiny bit of blackness, shot out of eyes and in a flash, she was gone. Leaving AJ alone and swearing to no one.

Outside of the forest, Twilight open her eyes and with her blur vision, she could see somepony wearing a white jacket, was standing in front of her. She quickly rub her eyes and was surprise as she didn't find anypony there...just a white long sword...

"Twilight..." called out a voice as she walk to it "Twilight...".

End of flashback

"Finally we're awake!" smiled KE as she saw Twilight waking up "We had a nice sleep?" teased KE as she help Twilight from her strew bed.

"I'm fine...but where are we?" ask Twilight as she notice she was in a nice room.

"We're in a inn. We're in the town called "Ashville". Spike is in the town square, looking for a pony." grin KE as she started to fade "We're too weak to use the cloud walking spell, so we ask Spike to find her. The one who took our place..." she lower her hat and spoke for the last time as she vanish into Twilight "...our place at our former teacher side...".

"TRIXIE!" shouted Twilight in great rage as Trixie and Spike entered the room.

"Yes, its I! The great an-AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Trixie as a purple aura surrounded her neck and started to crush it.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY!" shouted Twilight in a demonic voice but her anger quickly vanish as Spike jump on to her and started to cry as he beg her to stop. Twilight snorted and let Trixie go and turned to the window. In the reflecting of the window was her but yet it wasn't...

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Rarity and Sweetie Belle, after landing in town, headed to Applejack's farm while Hyperion left to Everfree forest.

Deep within Everfree forest, Hyperion arrived to the temple and found the entrance to it, sealed up with fallen rocks.

"...We're too late." whispered Hyperion as he started to head back to the town "...hope Rarity found her friends!".

At this time, AJ and Shoujiki was sitting across from the cloaked figured, that who just entered the room and sat down at the table with tea and food. AJ wanted to ask who this cloaked pony was but her stomach force her to eat...like a dog.

"WHOA NELLY!" shouted Shoujiki in anger as she witness AJ poor manners in eating "SHOW SOME MANNERS!".

AJ rose her head from the plate of food and tip her head to the side in confusing. "What?" answered AJ as her face was covered in food(like what Strongheart gave Pinkie to eat) "I'm dead hungry! It feels I haven't ate in months, so leave me alone!" snorted AJ as she was face-to-face with Shoujiki.

"YOUR A PIG!" replied Shoujiki as she push AJ face back.

The fighting went on until the cloaked pony spoke after drinking some tea "You use the element release, AJ. After using it, it drains your strength but over time, you'll get use to it." the cloak lower the teacup and continued "Princess Celestia had sent your friend, Rarity and a soldier in order to get you and Fluttershy to stop Twilight but they couldn't find you or Fluttershy.".

"Well I understand why they couldn't me but why not Fluttershy! Is Applebloom with her?" quickly ask AJ as she push away her chair in shock "AWNSWER ME1".

The cloak pony drank some more tea and spoke after finishing it "Don't worry about her, Fluttershy and your sister are on a mission for me." answered the pony but everything started to fade away as the pony continued "I gave you the ability to walk on clouds but I don't have a enough power to send you to CloudsDale.".

AJ and Shoujiki watch as they returned in front of Ponyville school house and they could hear the children cheering in happiness as a male black Pegasus with red mane and tail was doing tricks for the kids.

"The next temple that Twilight is heading to is in CloudsDale..." echo the cloak pony voice as she finally disappear.

The black Pegasus landed in front of AJ and remove his goggles and blush as he tried to speak.

"h-hi m-miss AppleJack..." he lower his head and he was able to speak fine now "I been hired by somepony to take you to CloudsDale. Hop on!" finish the Pegasus as he force AJ on to his back "My name is Shadow Dash!" smiled Shadow as he took off to CloudsDale before AJ could say anything.

Meanwhile, in the inn of Ashville, Trixie was finally able to use the cloud walking spell and she was able to cast it. After finishing, Twilight walk up to her and grin evilly as she spoke "I'm going to need help on my quest...well you care to join me, oh **the great and powerful** Trixie?".

Trixie wanted to say no because what happen so many months ago in Ponyville but after seeing into Twilight's eyes, she could hear a voice as it showed her being worship by many ponies.

"Join us and we can make your dreams come true, Trixie...".

Trixie snap out of it as Twilight walk away from her.

"I! The powerful and great Trixie will join you on whatever quest your on!" shouted Trixie as she jump on a table and laugh.

Twilight rolled her eyes and started to channel her remaining magic as they disappeared in a purple flash.

End of ch.5


End file.
